


You'll be the Death of Me

by Angelscythe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tenderness, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Death never sleeps, they said.Thanatos craves to find a few seconds of rest in his constant-busy life but Zagreus has other plans for him when he announces him what is his new goal...
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	You'll be the Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I tried my best to correct myself with software but it might stay some mistakes? So I guess... No beta we die like Zagreus, right? Anyway, I've dyslexia and english isn't my first language so I really hope it won't have too many mistake.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my friend [Syu](https://twitter.com/Yruslex) who draws so well and allows me to fangirl about Than' and Zag' as much as I need it before the hyperfixation pass! I love them so much!!!
> 
> If you wanna see more of my work, you can check [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Angelscythe). And also, please know that you're amazing, loved and you matter so much for someone! I'm so proud of you no matter how much or how little you accomplished! Stay safe! Wear a mask, wash your hands and stay hydrated!!!

Death never sleeps, they said.

And they might be right. But they were also a little bit wrong. Because it sometimes happened, amidst the endless Night, when Death would at long last allow himself a bit of sleep. A few blessed minutes when no one would bring news souls to Charon. Not that Charon would find peace. There were so many errant souls, so many passengers that prayed for their obol to be selected and to, perhaps, reach the Elysium…

Death never sleeps, but when he suddenly decided to do so, how could _he_ have the nerve to look away?

Today, or tonight, was supposed to be The Day or The Night. Anyway! The Moment. But when Thanatos appeared in a dim and peaceful light and peeled off his gown to crash on the black sheets, only his pale and long hair wrapping his body, how could Zagreus leave?

Not now.

He had the nerve to do a lot of mischiefs, to his father’s annoyance, but he would never have the nerve to disrespect that much Thanatos. Sat in the bed, unable to find sleep anymore, he stared at him. Some day, Zagreus wondered if it was an old curse of young Hypnos or if he was just _that_ smitten because Zagreus never had been able to sleep when Thanatos was sleeping. Zagreus was fine to share not only the same bed but the same Realm of Sleep, with Thanatos if he was allowed to look at Thanatos when rest finally surrendered him…

Zagreus leaned over him, pushed a long pale strand, and caressed the soft skin with a delicate finger. It was never cold here and there certainly wasn’t something as abstract and ridicule as coyness between them, yet, Zagreus tugged the warm and soft blanket over Thanatos’ body. He looked at him with more love and tenderness.

But realized his error when the golden eyes opened, the white lashes flustering for a couple of seconds too long.

“My apologies,” Thanatos said.

He hid a growl, and probably a yawn, in his hand.

“That’s fine,” Zagreus replied. “I was waiting for you to wake up, to be honest.”

“Then my apologies for your wait,” Thanatos replied.

He offered him this pale but so precious smile that Zagreus cherished so much. And not only in the secret of his heart. The love Thanatos and Zagreus held for each other was a mystery for no one. Not that it annoyed anyone. Hades was fine with anything. As long as his son deigned to do his part of the work.

Thanatos leaned over Zagreus who gladly accepted his kiss. He certainly was the only one who craved the Kiss of Death. Again and again and again.

“I will leave,” Zagreus said under his breath.

“Very well. Allow me a few instants and I shall accompany you,” Thanatos replied.

“Thank you. It’s a relief. You are certainly one of those who know the living World the best and from there, we…”

“The living World?” Thanatos made a face. “Why would you like to go to such a place?”

“My true destination is Mount Olympus. That’s where my mother is.”

Thanatos stared at his lover in disbelieve.

Zagreus got up from the bed and walked to the desk on the side. He better had to gather his belonging so he could leave before anyone would notice it. Thanatos was one of the rare people he truly believed. One of the rare people he would confess and now they would die with him.

Or life within him until the end of the times.

“You shouldn’t,” Thanatos said.

“What shouldn’t I?”

“Go there? This place isn’t for you.”

“Perhaps you’re right. But I don’t think this place is for me either… and I want to see my real mother, Than’. I will not live in my father’s lies anymore. I’m not good enough to please him anyway!”

“Your father is strict and awaits a lot from you but he cares for you and expects you to help him in the future. Not to run away.”

Zagreus retrieved his clothes and passed on the black and red toga.

Thanatos got up, his hair remaining his only clothes, and he walked toward him. The two-colored eyes looked away. Thanatos’ long fingers closed around the skeleton belt. Zagreus opened his lips to protest but he hadn’t got the opportunity that Thanatos’ arms embraced him and closed the belt in his lower back.

“I can’t blame you if you refuse to align yourself in your father’s believes. I suppose I can’t have an opinion on this end. Nevertheless… Olympus isn’t _my_ place. I may lead you to the only Realm where I ultimately rule. But for what end? You can’t have the best of both Worlds.”

“It might be a way,” Zagreus protested.

Thanatos picked up the ornament made of three dog skulls Zagreus made when he was just a child. He looked at Zagreus, question simmering in his golden eyes.

“Yes, please,” Zagreus said.

He couldn’t hold back a shiver when the tanned fingers brushed his skin as Thanatos set and secured the ornament on his clothed shoulder.

“You can leave, Zag. I’m not the one who holds you back.”

“But?”

“But if you leave…” Thanatos gathered the jewels Zagreus adorned his body with. “…I don’t believe in a future for us. Nothing will bring us toward each other anymore.”

His hands caressed Zagreus’ muscles as he placed the bracelet on the forearm.

“But you let me leave.”

“I won’t hold you back if you want to leave. I’m only telling you the facts. You there, me here, an endless work for me and a promise of delight there… It can’t work. And I refuse to wait for you until you forget me.”

“I won’t forget you!” Zagreus protested. “How do you want me to do such a thing? I don’t forget you and we can’t see so often.”

“But our work is intertwined. You worked because I worked. You always thoughts about me. And you always said I was the only bright point on this Eternal Darkness. Your Star in the Night. What will happen when you will see a million stars in their night?”

“You’re wrong. You will always be the brightest Star. You will always be my Star, my Butterfly…” Zagreus pressed their forehead together. “I won’t forget you.”

Thanatos showed doubts.

And he knew there would be so many more interesting things in the Mont Olympus. After all, Hades’ wife never came back. Why would her son do it? He wanted to beg “don’t go there, stay with me” but he couldn’t. For he respected too much Zagreus to do such a thing. For he didn’t want Zagreus to stay only for him to hate him later for the opportunity, he would have removed to him.

“Than’.” Zagreus laid his hand on the one tying the red adornment around his other forearm. “Thanatos, I care you more than anyone else in every World. Come.”

He intertwined their fingers and brought him toward the bed. They sat in the fireproofed blanket. Thanatos cupped Zagreus’ face to kiss his lips. Zagreus accepted the Kiss of Death, again, and again and until the fact that Thanatos helping him to dress seemed quite a loss of time…

Death never sleeps, they said.

And how could Zagreus have the nerve to look away when Death was asleep, only draped with his hair and their love?

But it was his sole chance.

He would never be able to leave if Thanatos was around, reminding him of the cruelty and the fragility of their relationship.

Thanatos believed it would be over if he left, Zagreus knew he would never forget him.

First, escaping; then, proving to Thanatos their love was stronger than anything.


End file.
